Confesión
by SoraHyuuga
Summary: [Oneshot] Compartido con NejiLoveTenTen


TenTen estaba haciendo horas extras de entrenamientos, como siempre, tiraba a los blancos y acertaba.

Mientras entrenaba, Neji pasaba por el lugar de entrenamiento de TenTen, y se escondió detrás de un árbol para observarla. De repente fallo un tiro, ya que en realidad, no estaba centrada en su entreno, si no que pensaba en aquel chico que tanto le gustaba: Hyuuga Neji.

- Kuso! mejor descanso un poco

_- "TenTen fallando un tiro? que le pasara?" - _Neji observó aun más a TenTen, y vio que tenía una mirada triste.

TenTen se sentó debajo de un árbol, todos los días eran iguales, todo el día pensando en él, quería decirle lo que sentía, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

_- _Ojalá tuviera el valor de decirle lo que siento por él…

_- "¿él?" - _Se preguntó a si mismo

TenTen sintió que alguien la observaba, se levanto rápidamente.

- ¿quién anda ahí?

Detrás del árbol, salio Neji, observándola profundamente, eso hizo que la chica se ruborizara.

- Neji q-que haces aquí?

- Hn. solo fui a dar un paseo… adiós, sigue entrenando - giro sobre sus talones dispuesto a irse, pero TenTen quería hacer algo para que se quedara un rato.

- espera… yo… yo - cogió un tono rojizo- me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo…

- para qué? - mirándola de reojo.

-pues… porqué… me gusta que estés conmigo - dijo tragando saliva.

- … - No dijo nada, solo se la quedo mirando- solo estaré un rato, ya que tengo que ir a la residencia para entrenar con mi tío -dijo con frialdad.

-vale … -dijo con un tono triste.

Miró hacia abajo, una cara pálida se le dibujó en el rostro.

Neji vio esa cara triste de TenTen, e hizo que él también se pusiera triste, aunque lo no demostrase. Hizo unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente de TenTen, e hizo levantar su mirada triste y fijo sus ojos blancos a los ojos cafés de la muchacha.

- por qué pones esa cara? No es propio de ti

-esto… por nada -dijo ella, en su subconsciente, a TenTen le dio el impulso de abrazar a Neji, creía que era demasiado atrevida, pero ella siempre quiso hacerlo, y así lo hizo.

Neji sintió el rubor en sus mejillas, sintió el olor de su cabello, sus delicados brazos alrededor de él, era la primera vez que la tenia tan cerca, tenia la sensación de que era una muñeca de porcelana, pero al sentir ese calido abrazo, le hizo sentir bien, deseaba que el tiempo se parara, estar abrazados todo el tiempo. Pero no supo porqué tuvo el impulso, también de abrazarla, y así lo hizo.

_- "creo que acabo de descubrir sobre lo que siento por ella"_

- Neji… -susurró la chica al darse cuenta de que Neji la había rodeado con sus brazos, sus mejillas tenían un tono rojizo, y aún no se creía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- TenTen… -Neji levanto el rostro de la joven, la miraba con dulzura, eso hizo que se sintiera feliz. Neji fue acercando su rostro a la de TenTen, esta se sorprendió, pero fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco, pero escucharon un ruido extraño.

- qué fue eso?

- Hn.? -Los dos miraron donde procedía el ruido, de allí, salio una ardilla.

- una ardilla? -dijo mientras la cogía delicadamente.

Neji miro con indiferencia a la ardilla, y jurando que la freiría a la parrilla por interrumpir la escena, pero se olvido completamente del animalito al ver tan feliz a TenTen, con esa sonrisa tan delicada, que no supo porque, que por propio impulso, la abrazo fuertemente por detrás de ella, haciendo que la ardilla se fuera corriendo. Por detrás de los árboles apareció Lee

- anda! ohaio Neji y TenTen!

Neji y Tenten se separaron rápidamente sonrojados.

- Hay va! creo que si me quedo aquí cortare la llama de vuestra juventud, así que me voy amigos! –dijo levantando su pulgar y sonriendo ampliamente.

- Espera, Lee!

Demasiado tarde, se marcho corriendo a donde se havia ido la ardilla.

- nunca cambiara --U

- si

Los dos se miraron por un segundo para después desviar la mirada a otro lado completamente sonrojados.

- _"porque hice eso antes?"_

- neji… yo quería decirte una cosa…

-Hn.? -Este la mira extrañado-

Cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando una respuesta.

- TenTen… -Neji se planto en frente de TenTen, cogiendo delicadamente el rostro de TenTen y acercándola aun mas a su rostro- Tenten yo te quiero… -Tenten abrió completamente los ojos, no se podía creer que a la persona que amaba tanto, se le hubiera confesado- pero no se si… - TenTen puso un dedo en los labios de Neji haciendo que se callara, cerro sus ojos y acercó sus labios a los de Neji dando paso a un beso. Después de ese delicado y dulce beso, los dos se separaron poco a poco, quedándose mirando, pero aun sus rostros se mantenían cerca- Tenten… te amo –dice Neji mirándola dulcemente-

-y yo a ti

Neji la abrazo fuertemente volviendo a juntar sus labios, por ultima vez en ese día.

-creo que dejare el entrenamiento de mi tío por otro día

TenTen se ruborizó pero se alegro a la vez.

**FIN**

Este fic lo hice con una amiga (NejiLoveTenten), así que si os gusta mas os vale agradecérselo a ella xD


End file.
